The Saiyan Babysitting Team
by jewelquake
Summary: "I can't believe that you brought me into this" Gohan Son has made the worst of mistakes, and has asked for help from Videl. Babysitting may not seem to be dangerous, but it's not exactly the same here. With potty-training to story telling, Gohan is trying to find the Evil Containment Wave of the youngsters. But with Videl around... can he still pull off the impossible?


_The Saiyan Babysitting Team_

**Disclaimer:**

No, I do not own Dragonball or Dragonball Z. That, my friends, would be my version of heaven (≧ω≦)

**Author's Note:**

This is my first fanfiction, and I'm hoping I don't completely fail. Reviews are appreciated! Also, this little fanfiction popped into my mind a few weeks ago, and I decided it was writing worthy. Rated M for slight swearing, and a bit of adult themes. Also a bit of violence.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Duos and Start Ups**

"It can't be _that _bad." Gohan nervously rubbed his neck at the words coming from the person next to him. No one could quite understand the horrific events that were to occur, or that had occurred, because of these children. _If only she knew_, he thought, hoping that maybe she could forgive him. No one deserved this, not even the worst of criminals.

The two walked up to the door of Gohan's house, and Videl stopped him for a second. "Why are you so worried anyway? 3 kids aren't that hard to handle." Her voice had a sudden seriousness to it. He sighed, saying under his breath, "You'll see." She huffed, but opened the door to see a smiling group of people, such as Bulma, Vegeta, ChiChi, Goku, Krillin, 18, Yamcha, et cetera. Grins and giggles were exchanged across the room despite the quite awkward silence, until Gohan saw _them_. The children that had forever tortured them, with their smug little faces and their fake innocence.

One of the children was quite small and wasn't quite as devious. Her little blond pigtails and childish face really made her seem like a perfect child, and her clothing showed it. A red overall dress and a white T-shirt, she was the stereotypical Preschool girl. If only it were true. Marron had a tac for being deceiving, but it didn't change the fact that she was adorable.

The one next to her was smirking all too much like his father. This one, perhaps, was the worst of them all. He was around 8, with bouncy purple hair and a confidence filled face, just like his father. A green sweater and red shorts replaced his usual dark blue ki, but that wasn't going to stop him from doing his worst. His face also showed his cockiness, and Gohan could see today was _not _going to be a good day.

And then there was the last child, a little duplicated of Goku, even at age 7. His spiky hair resembled his father's, as did his attitude and, well, everything about him. Today his mom decided to put him in a pair of gray pants and a long-sleeve white shirt and red suspenders. Some may say this is overdressed, but ChiChi was determined to seem normal in front of 'the girl'. This little boy, just so happened to be Gohan's little brother, who was consistently under the influence of Trunks.

"Thank you so much for helping out," ChiChi said with a smile to Videl. "They promised to behave, and if anything goes wrong, call me." Without missing a beat, she practically ran out the door, the other adults followed. Gohan sighed, wondering how he even got stuck with the Demon Duo and the little one.

"So… would you like to introduce yourselves?", Videl asked, in an oddly cheery voice. The three smiled, and started as though they rehearsed. Trunks stepped up, smiling. "My name is Trunks, and I'm 8 years old," he started. "My dad is the legendary Prince of All-", he was then cut off by Gohan, who kept his hand over his mouth. Trunks grumbled, but then motioned to Goten. "My name is Goten and I'm 7!" Videl found him adorable with his enthusiastic and happy voice. "My big brother is Gohan and… I hate vegetables!" She didn't find it too hard to believe, and, well, she couldn't help but laugh at the last comment. Lastly was Marron, who was already plopped on the couch and looking back at her. "I'm Marron and I'm… I'm…" Trunks finished her sentence and held up 3 fingers. "3! Yeah, and I like… cookies!" Once again, she found them adorable, and it was plastered on her face. _She won't think their so adorable later_.

"Are you Videl?", Goten asked. She nodded, a little confused. "I've heard a lot about you." Gohan, looking as though he was going to pass out, rubbed the back of his neck, and said "My mom asks a lot of questions sometimes…"

"Can we just hurry up and get this started?", Trunks said, with Goten adding on, "Can we have something to eat?" Marron started to wind up like a toy, and ran around saying 'Yay, yay, yay'. Gohan just facepalmed and mumbled, _This is going to be a long day._

* * *

So… how'd you like it? I'll continue if wanted!

This is actually somewhat based on a dream I had (Yes, I even ship people in my dreams. I have problems) Most of the time my fanfictions come from dreams, to be honest. Next chapter shall be longer and better, also, **EDITOR NEEDED! **Seriously. If you want to be an editor, please email me at jewelquake !

_Thanks for Reading! Have a Nice Day!_

_For me it's too rainy for a nice day :c_


End file.
